This invention relates to an operating device for unlocking at least one swivellable lid of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle.
From German Patent Document DE 43 29 997 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,608, issued Jul. 16, 1996 an operating device for unlocking at least one swivellable lid of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, is known which functions well and in the case of which the two swivellable operating grips are rotatably disposed on a common housing. The housing is mounted on the interior side of the side member. In this arrangement, a cylinder lock is arranged between the two operating grips in the housing in order to prevent an unintended opening of the lids when the vehicle is open and the cylinder lock is locked (protection against theft). In this arrangement, the forward operating grip is assigned to the rearward lid and the rearward operating grip is assigned to the forward lid.
It is an object of the invention to further develop an operating device of the initially mentioned type such that it can be manufactured and mounted in a simple manner and at reasonable cost, in which case the expenditures for achieving a protection against theft can be reduced. In addition, the operating device must harmonically match the interior fittings of the vehicle, and an ergonomically improved operating device is to be provided.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an operating device for unlocking a swivellable lid of a motor vehicle, comprising a manually operable swivellable operating grip configured with a portion engageable under a vehicle side door such as to only be operable to open a lid when the door is open.
An advantage of the operating device according to the invention is that the doors serve to lock the system and obviate the need for a separate lock.
Principal advantages achieved by means of especially preferred embodiments of the invention are that, as a result of the integration of the housing of the operating device into an elongated interior side member panel, a reduction of the required components takes place whereby a simple manufacturing and mounting is achieved at reasonable cost.
In an ergonomically advantageous manner, the operating device is arranged within the reach of the driver's seat and has a construction which is logical for the user; that is, when the forward operating grip is operated, the forward lid is unlocked. The same applies to the rearward operating grip which is assigned to the rearward lid.
Furthermore, the interior side member panel with the integrated operating device harmonically matches the interior fittings of the vehicle.
The outward-projecting moldings to the free ends of the operating grips cause an effective protection against theft at reasonable cost because they reach in sections below the adjoining vehicle door or its interior panelling, whereby a swivelling-up of the operating grips is possible only when the door is open. An expensive lock inside the housing as a protection against theft is therefore not necessary.
In their inoperative position, the two operating grips extend flush with the surface of the adjoining sections of the side member panel so that a vehicle occupant, when entering the vehicle, cannot catch on the operating grips or damage them. The grip recesses on the side member panels which are accessible from the interior side facilitate the swivelling-up of the operating grips during the unlocking of the lid.
In addition, a receiving space into which a switch unit can be placed is provided on the side member panel on the side facing the passenger compartment. The switch unit comprises several memory switches as well as at least one storage unit in order to be able to call with the pressing of a button the desired seat position of an electrically adjustable seat for different seat users. The switch unit can be operated also when the door is closed and is arranged laterally in the interior next to the two operating grips. The side member panel has a symmetrical construction and can therefore be used for left and right steering vehicles.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.